A need remains for antenna assemblies having characteristics of improved signal strength (gain) and front-to-back ratio, and reduced susceptibility to multipath interference. There have been a number of efforts in the past to provide an antenna for a portable radio communication device for at least the purposes of signal reception and transmission. These efforts usually have involved substantial intrusions into the limited space available to the transceiver electronics or substantial additions to the housing or substantial complexity, any or all of which factors render manufacturability difficult and costly.